charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leprechauns
Wielding the power of Luck, Leprechauns are rather defenseless magical creatures responsible for bestowing living beings with both Good Luck and Bad Luck, which they are able to do so through the use of golden nuggets comprised of concentrated Luck. Travelling from place to place via Rainbows, Leprechauns uses their magical Shillelaghs to light up a Rainbow and teleport using the colorful spectacle. These magical beings reside in the Green Meadow, a lush forested valley that they leave only to dole out Luck. Notable Leprechauns LeprechaunSeamus.jpg|Seamus Fitzpatrick LeprechaunFinnegan.jpg|Finnegan Saleel'sVictim.jpg|Saleel's Victim, name unknown UnnamedLeprechaun.jpg|Unnamed Leprechaun LeprechaunAndrew.jpg|Andrew O'Brian LeprechaunLiam01.jpg|Liam LeprechaunRiley.jpg|Riley Notes The actor who portrayed Finnegan in Season 5 is the same actor who portrayed Liam in Season 8; the actor who portrayed Saleel's victim in season 5 is also the same actor who portrayed Riley in Season 8. Seamus Fitzpatrick Seamus Fritzpatrick was the first Leprechaun that the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige encountered. Seamus travelled to the doorstep of Halliwell Manor after the Reptile demon known as Saleel began attacking his brothers, killing them, for their Luck and requested that the three witches help him and his brothers by vanquishing Saleel. He informed the sisters that Saleel viewed Leprechauns as cowards that didn't deserve the ability to grant luck on living beings and told them the demon's plot to acquire an immense amount of Luck giving him the ability to become Leader of the Underworld and gain respect for all the Luck he had. : Paige retrieved the Book of Shadows and found the Saleel entry and said it will be a simple vanquish, because he is a low-level demon. However, Seamus was bothered by how preoccupied Phoebe was with messaging a man she met online and bestowed Luck on her, telling her to take a chance and go out on a date with the man, which turned out to be her new boss at the Bay Mirror, Jason Dean. He also bestowed Piper with Luck, which ended up allowing her to get Pat Benatar to play at P3and also on Paige, who wanted to go try her luck at a casino. : Paige and Piper went to a casino where Paige was on a roll until she picked up the dice and rolled a pair of snake eyes; Piper then discovered that was the answer, using a snake's eyes to locate Saleel. Leprechaun Attack in the Green Meadow As the sisters searched for Saleel, the demon used a stolen Shillelagh to get to the Green Meadow where he began killing Leprechauns to acquire their pots of luck. At the Meadow, Saleel tried to attack Seamus but Paige saved the Leprechaun, after which, Seamus gave her his Shillelagh, allowing her to contact the Leprechauns when ever she required their help. . But Saleel later returned and squeezed the life from a Leprechaun, stealing his Luck. : Saleel later managed to find Seamus and killed him in cold blood, stealing his pot of gold. His death caused the other Leprechauns to become fearful of going after Saleel but Paige and her sisters requested that they help them destroy the demon, to avenge their brother Seamus' killing. The Leprechauns agreed and after Saleel doused the sisters with Bad Luck, the Leprechauns pooled their remaining Luck and cast a shroud of Bad Luck on Saleel, causing his to be crushed and obliterated by a meteor. The Leprechauns were forever grateful for the Charmed Ones and they became close friends. Leprechauns Aid in Distracting Zankou After the demon Zankou managed to steal the Book of Shadows, the Charmed Ones divulged a plot to distract him so that they could try to steal the Book of Shadows back in order to acquire a spell to destroy the Nexus, that plot required the help of a Leprechaun and other members of the Magical Community. : A Leprechaun, Fairies, Trolls and Gremlins appeared in Halliwell Manor as Zankou was coming down the steps and thwarted him with they magic, distracting him, allowing Phoebe to cast a spell, turning Zankou into a pig. Paying Their Respects After the Charmed Ones' "Death" After successfully Vanquishing Zankou in a fiery explosion, the sisters carried out a plan so that they could live normal lives free of magic and supernatural threats which required faking their deaths and taking on new identities. At their wakes at Halliwell Manor, several Leprechauns arrived dressed in black and white suits to pay their respects to the three sisters that helped them in their time of need. Dumain Tarnishes the Leprechauns Relationship with the Charmed Sisters In order to defeat Billie and Christy Jenkins, Phoebe came up with a plan that required the help of the Leprechauns, but at first when Paige went to request their help, they were hesitant to do so because they believed they were merely Leprechauns that dole out Luck here and there, they weren't meant to fight in big battles. But after reassurance from Paige when she travelled to their home in the Green Meadow, the Leprechauns agreed to help her and her sisters. : The Leprechauns Liam and Andrew O'Brian travelled to Magic School to try to find out who was working with Billie and Christy and they found the room with a glowing white table like structure that the Triad used to appear as spirits. When Finnegan was about to photograph it, Liam cast a spell using Luck to reveal the evil within but it caused a large explosion and wind, making the two Leprechauns retreat, but they left behind their Shillelaghs, leaving them to have to find another way to leave Magic School. : Just then the demon Dumain appeared and devised a plan to use the Magical Community to persuade Billie to turn on the sisters and destroy them. Dumain order another demon{Creo] to attack the Leprechauns to trick them into thinking Billie and Christy saved them. Dumain questioned the two as to why they were in Magic School and when the Leprechauns revealed the Charmed Ones sent them, Dumain twisted the situation making it look to Billie like the sisters set up the Leprechauns and were against her and Christy. The Leprechauns explained how the Charmed Ones "use" the Magical Community to achieve their goals and Christy continued trying to persuade Billie that the sisters were evil and had to be destroyed. : The Leprechauns then returned to Halliwell Manor and refused to help the Charmed Ones any more, and took back the Shillelagh that Seamus gave Paige years prior. And they told them they were no longer on the sisters beck and call. Piper then figured out that it had to have been Billie and Christy who turned the Leprechauns on them and the sisters then worked on preventing any more of the Magical Community from being tricked into not helping them. : Dumain then plotted to use a Witch Doctors' hex on Paige, turning her inner truths into obession so that when the Leprechauns needed her the most, she would be too preoccupied to help them. Dumain also used the sin of Lust on Phoebe causing her to become obsessed with Coop and then he used Penny Halliwell's ring to caused Piper to become obsessed with housework. Paige Talks to the Leprechauns Paige travelled to the Green Meadow and spoke to Liam and Andrew, and another Leprechaun explaining all that she and her sisters have done for the Leprechauns and when they were almost convinced, Paige was affected by the hex and orbed away. : The Leprechauns Gather the Magical Community After Paige left, the Leprechauns called on the Magical Community - Wood Nymphs, Elves, Ogres, Satyrs, Fairies and Dwarves - and Andrew began to tell them that they could no longer depend on the Charmed Ones to help them, but then a Nymph spoke up and reminded them of how the Charmed Ones destroyed the Source of All Evil, the Avatars, and other evils, and how they always fight for the greater good. But Andrew was convinced the sisters would not help them, and just then demons attacked. : Andrew was blasted to the ground and as the Magical Community scurried around the Meadow, Liam told Andrew to get the Charmed Ones and as he tried to pull Liam to him, Liam was destroyed by a Fire Ball. He went to seek the help of the sisters but they were all preoccupied with their obsessions, Paige was meditating on the Golden Gate Bridge and she orbed Andrew into the ocean, the hex was broken and she realized what she had just done. A Nymph went to Phoebe, but Phoebe too was preoccupied by Coop; a demon appeared, killing the Nymph. The sin left Phoebe and she realized what had just happened. A Fairy went to Piper for help, but she was preoccupied by housework; a demon appeared and killed the Fairy, causing Piper's curse to be broken, and she too realized what had just happened. Andrew then went to Billie and Christy for help, ultimately convincing Billie that the sisters had to be stopped. : The Magical Community went to Halliwell Manor where the Charmed Ones tried to explain what had happened but Andrew didn't believe they were under a spell. Billie and Christy emerged and were prepared to destroy the sisters, creating a large Fire Ball aiming it at the three witches. They grabbed the Book of Shadows and orbed out of the house as the Fire Ball blasted through the Book of Shadows' stand and window. The sisters were then bounced from Magic School to the Underworld. The Leprechauns' Spells To Wish Good Luck In order to dole out Good Luck on an individual, a Leprechaun recites the following words: :Sláinte is táinte - meaning health and wealth To Wish Bad Luck When wishing Bad Luck on a person, a Leprechaun will saw: :Marbhfháisc ort - meaning a shroud on you''small> To Call for a Rainbow Road This spell can also be used to summon a Leprechaun: Go n-éirí an bóthar leat - meaning That The Road Rise With You Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Friend of the Charmed Ones Category: Killed by Evil Category: Season 5 Category: Season 7 Category: Season 8